


sweet, poisonous blossom

by Zwetschgenzweig



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Help, I did not choose the rare pairs the rare pairs chose me, I have no idea what I'm doing, Mafia AU, Romeo and Juliet AU, of a mafia/spy au with a romeo and juliet touch, spy AU, while writing this turned into something along the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwetschgenzweig/pseuds/Zwetschgenzweig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Michelle. The name was like honey on her tongue. Sweet and seductive. Or like the fruits with the delicate flowers that bloomed so infinitely far away from her home. The name tasted like a promise. A promise of unknown heat, gentle winds, hot sand and clear blue skies.</i><br/>No matter how much Natalya knows that she has to stay away, she can't. Because there's this big, lonely part of her behind her icy shield that doesn't want to, that only wants to feel the warm and kiss again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet, poisonous blossom

Michelle.

The name was like honey on her tongue. Sweet and seductive. Or like the fruits with the delicate flowers that bloomed so infinitely far away from her home. The name tasted like a promise. A promise of unknown heat, gentle winds, hot sand and clear blue skies.

Michelle.

She had always admire the softness of the French language. How easy the words flowed out of the mouth, how tender they danced through the air. Of a delicate beauty. Full of love. So unlike the rough, cool Russian, in which her siblings and she talked.  
And Michelle was all of this.

Delicate, full of love, gentle, a seemingly frail beauty, sweet, far away, but so close at the same time, alluring and so warm that Natalya was afraid to burn if she looked at her for too long or melt away like an icicle, that has to vanish near the sun.

Natalya wasn't afraid of many things - not of darkness, cold and loneliness, not of heights, depths and dying - but sometimes Natalia was afraid of Michelle. She was afraid of the fact that she couldn't resist whenever these full, dark lips curled into a smile. That she wasn't able to think of anything else than to feel those lips, to press her own on them. It was scary how Michelle's kisses dazed her and seemed to erase any thought from her mind.

She was afraid that she could not stay strong, because she had to stay strong. Because she loved her brother. Because she couldn't break his heart. Because she couldn't kiss girls. Because she couldn't kiss a _Bonnefoy_.

And Natalya kept to the rules as long as Ivan set them up. She had always done so. She had prided herself on carrying out every command she got applied for. She had become better, because she had done it. But this one, this particular one… 

_"You stay away from them, sister."_

She couldn't. As much as she wanted. She couldn't keep herself away. Not from her.

Never she ignored her cell phone when it rang and Michelle's name flickered on the screen. She never took a detour in order to be alone by herself when she could be with Michelle instead. She never stood at the door, wondering if she should knock or not.

Because she needed it. This love. The warm fingers who helped her out of the long, black jacket and led her into the apartment. The sweet lips that met her own in a manner that was so different from anything Natalya knew and left her each time with the desire for more. The deep brown eyes that seemed to look right through her shield made out of ice and made her feel naked, made her feel like she couldn't keep a single secret from this woman.

Even though she didn't want to. She didn't want to keep secrets from Michelle. She wanted to lie next to her and tell her all that was on her mind, to make the load on their shoulders smaller, to feel lighter. So that one day she could perhaps walk like she had walked as a young child. Soft-footed, without worry, free.

But that wasn't possible. She would never be able to walk like this again. Because she could not tell Michelle her secrets. Because she could not tell Michelle what her brother was planning, what action she was supposed to accomplish, which human life she should wipe out. She could not throw this burden off her shoulders, because Michelle was a Bonnefoy.

And a Braginsky did not reveal their secrets to a Bonnefoy.

That was treason. And Natalya was not a traitor.

She would never betray her brother like this. She would never bring him this kind of death. Because that would be what would certainly be waiting for Ivan, if she would talk. Natalya wasn't a traitor and Michelle wasn't a traitor as well.

And when Natalya lay awake at night, next to the gentle breathing woman, thinking, then she knew that this would go wrong. That this addiction would kill her. Because she could not resist, did not _want_ to resist. She had fallen for her, she was dependent, she was as good as dead.

And so she kissed, instead of talking. And so she ran her cold fingertips across the warm skin, instead of loading the burden off her shoulders. And so she loved, instead of thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another rare pair hell I've fallen into - and this time the pairing is even rarer (shit).  
> To be honest, I'm not really sure what this is. It just kinda wrote itself (but I like how it turned out) and it's set in something like a spy/mafia au (not sure yet) where Russia and France are rivals.  
> Like always I'm sorry for any kind of spelling mistake I might made.


End file.
